


IT Support

by wittchingswriting



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, College AU, Drabble, Fluff, IT support, M/M, Modern AU, One Shot, Tech Support, moder setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 20:45:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3824494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wittchingswriting/pseuds/wittchingswriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miller finds himself quite smitten with the IT worker when he calls late at night..</p>
            </blockquote>





	IT Support

based on prompt: “My computer crashed and you’re the student worker at the IT center.”

 

„Fuck!! Fuck fuck fuck! Not again!!!”, Nathen Miller cursed out loud when the curser froze on his screen for the third time this evening. It didn’t move an inch, regardless of how furious he moved the mouse or how many times he pressed the escape button. 

He let out an exasperated groan and sat back in his chair, running his hand through his hair and desperately trying to think of a way to get his computer to work again. He had known this was bound to happen, it had only been a matter of time, Bellamy had been telling him to get a new computer for years, but his nostalgic attachment to his ancient Nokia notebook had prevented him from doing so, so it was his own fault really. 

He stared at the screen, contemplating in his frustration if he should just throw the damn thing out of the window. What the hell was he supposed to do now? He really needed to finish that essay, it was due tomorrow and he would be screwed if he didn’t deliver on time again. The curser had frozen just above the few lines he had going so far as if it was mocking him. 

He stood up and began pacing. Bellamy was over at his girlfriend’s place for the night and he probably had his computer with him, since he was a respectable history student who didn’t leave all of his assignments until one night before the deadline to finish them. 

His notebook was now making alarming dying noises and Miller decided that that was it, and reached for his phone. It took a little while until he found the flyer for the on-campus tech support line and dialled the number. It rang twice before somebody picked up. 

“Ark University Tech support, how can I help you?”, a male voice answered. 

“Yeah, hi, my computer isn’t working”, Miller greeted, involuntarily pissed. 

“Oh really, Is that why you’re calling IT?”, the voice returned and Miller could almost feel the sarcasm drip through the line. To his surprise it actually made him feel a little better, instead of sparking his anger even more, like smart comments usually did. 

“Yeah, you got it Sherlock”, he retorted sardonically. “You know countering sarcasm with more sarcasm is just weak”, the man at the end of the line answered. Miller grinned. 

“So what can I help you with”, the IT guy continued. “What do I do when my whole laptop freezes?”, he inquired. “First of all, have you tried turning it off and on again?”, the voice asked. 

Miller snorted, “Seriously?”, he asked, “Could you be even more cliché??”. “What do you mean?”, the guy returned innocently. Miller imitated a heavy Irish accent, “hello IT have you tried turning it off and on again?” 

The line was quiet for a moment and the feeling of having just made a complete fool of himself let the heat rise to his cheeks. This was why he kept his mouth shut most of the time. He was just about to explain the reference when the guy said: “You are literally the first person I’ve met who got that reference”, and he heard a grin in his voice. 

“You do that with every customer?”, Miller laughed, relieved. “Well it actually is kind of the first thing you should try when you have a technical problem, so have you?”, IT guy asked. 

Miller sighed, “Yes of course I have but it doesn’t even shut down, not even a forced shut down! I tried to reset it too, nothing”. He slapped the screen of his stupid time machine of a laptop angrily. 

“Did you just hit your computer?”, the guy on the line asked. Miller hesitated, “no?”, he tried. 

“Okay rule number one, you do not slap your computer! Your computer is your friend, your work buddy, and you rely on him more than he does on you, so no more assaulting technology while I’m on the phone, alright?”. 

Miller couldn’t help but think it was sweet how intense this guy suddenly got and he nodded before remembering that the other guy couldn’t see him. 

“Secondly I need to know what computer you have”, he continued. “A Nokia”, Miller explained glumly. “What model?”, Monty asked. Miller told him. The silence that followed said enough. 

“You’re kidding me right now, right?”, the guy finally asked incredulously. “No”, Miller tried not to sound too defensive, it was his baby they were talking about after all. 

“That model is ancient, how on earth did you get it to keep working until now?” His voice was so disbelieving that Miller had to stifle a laugh. “Ignored ever problem until it went away”, he explained. Miller heard the other man chuckle. “I can’t believe you have worked with that piece of junk until now!” 

“Hey, who’s assaulting it now”, Miller couldn’t help himself. “I’m not assaulting your giant piece of crap of a computer”, the man said. 

“Verbally”, Miller specified, “Computers have feelings too you know”. The other man laughed. It was a rather nice laugh. 

“Well I’m afraid I we don’t have any information on models that old here, I could try to talk you through the typical procedure”, he offered. “Okay”, Miller agreed and sat up straighter. 

“Okay first you have to unplug it, if it’s plugged in with any sort of cable, like charging, LAN – oh god you don’t still use a LAN-cable do you?”, the man sounded positively horrified at the thought. 

“Of course not, it’s wireless”, Miller quipped, quoting another scene from the IT-Crowd. The guy chortled, “alright, so now you lift it up, the whole notebook, with both hands”. Miller complied, lifting the notebook which was almost as heavy as an encyclopaedia. 

“You got it?”, the guy asked and Miller grunted a yes. “Okay, good, now through it against the wall”, the guy said seriously. Miller huffed and sat back down. “Ha Ha”, he retorted and sighed. Seemed like he would not get his paper done anytime soon. 

“You seriously need a new computer”, the man stated, “why on earth would anybody still have that model?” “I like it”, Miller found himself saying, “it was my first computer ever, there is a lot of memories attached to it”. 

He didn’t even know why he was telling this guy this, it just happened automatically. Miller really wasn’t someone who was good with words, and therefore tended to keep rather quiet around others, especially people he had just met, but something about this guy made the words come out naturally. 

The line was quiet for a second, and he tried to stop himself from going red. “Great, now you think I’m a total freak”, he tried to relieve the silence with a joke. 

When the other man answered, he could hear a smile in his voice, “No, I think it’s kind of cute, actually”. Miller’s breath hitched surprised, there was no way this guy had just flirted with him over the phone. 

He hadn’t even met this guy, he didn’t even know his name, but he still felt himself blush even more, and an involuntary smile spread across his face. 

“Well, anyway, you need a new computer”, the man repeated matter-of-factly. Miller sighed and admitted, “yeah, I probably do.” “There’s an IT-store just down the road from Campus”, the guy suggested. Miller nodded, “great, I’ll look it up, thanks”. 

“No problem”, he sounded like he was smiling again and Miller couldn’t help but think how cute he sounded. Another brief silence. He should probably hang up, he thought, but something made him linger. Instead he asked, “so why are you up so late”, worrying at the same time if he was being way too obvious, as always. It was almost half past one o’clock and Miller was fairly sure nobody had to work these hours, not even the Tech team. 

“My roommate is having his girlfriend over, not such a jolly time for me to be around..”, the other guy said. Miller laughed, “I feel you, every time my roommate has her girlfriend over I basically have to flee the country”. 

“Isn’t it ridiculous how little respect these people have for their roommates?”, IT-guy stated. Miller snorted, “absolutely. There should be an act protecting all single roommates on campus from being ousted. I feel like a political refugee.” 

Again the guy laughed and his laugh sounded way too adorable to be legal. 

“So you’re single then?”, the voice sounded almost too casual and Miller felt an embarrassing excitement spread in his stomach at the question. 

“Yeah I’m single”, he answered. He could almost feel the other guy smiling at the end of the line, which was, of course, completely ridiculous. 

He cleared his throat, trying to pull himself together. “Was it important?”, the man asked. “Huh?”, Miller didn’t know what he was talking about. “What you were doing on your computer, was it important? Or were you just rewatching the IT-Crowd?”, IT-guy specified. 

“Yeah, no it was kinda important”, Miller told him, “I need to have a paper done by tomorrow, my professor’s going to kill me”. He grimaced at the thought of Professor Kane. 

“A paper? On what?”, the man at the end of the line piped up and he sounded genuinely interested, so Miller surprised himself by explaining: “It’s supposed to analyse the use of mythological references in right-winged conservative groups’ propaganda”. 

“That is super interesting”, the guy said, sounding impressed, “so you’re studying Civics then?” “Actually it’s Political Science”, Miller corrected. 

“Why?” He was probably more taken aback by that question than everything he had heard all evening”. 

“Why do I study Political Science?”, he asked, perplexed. The other guy hummed, confirming him. “Why do you ask?”, he shot back because really didn’t understand why anyone would want to know that. 

Now it was the other guy’s turn to sound a little sheepish. “You sound interesting”, he answered, as if that were the most obvious thing in the world. 

In the silence that followed, the guy seemed to realise what he just said, because he cleared his throat awkwardly, “sorry”, he then said, “back to your computer, let’s try to fix that”. 

Within a split second, Miller had made a decision. He slipped on his jacket and while the other guy was still rambling about the technology, he had silently closed the door behind him and left his apartment.

—

“Okay, now you click on ‘clear browser’”, the man ordered him through his phone at the time Miller arrived at the library. 

Because this guy was exceedingly good at his job, he would have his screen fixed within minutes so Miller had to come up with other difficulties he supposedly had with his computer to keep him talking. He felt stupid acting out his reactions while at the same time being nowhere near his computer but he was too flushed with excitement to care too much about it.

“Then restart the program. Should all be there”, the voice Miller had gotten used to alarmingly fast stated. “Great, oh my god, thank you so much”, Miller spoke into the phone, “basically just saved my baby’s life! How can I ever repay you!”, Miller was almost by the door that he knew led to the IT-offices. 

The other guy chuckled, excruciatingly sweet, “Well why don’t you come down here and thank me in person”, he teased, smile in his voice and Miller, too grinned and returned in the same flirtatious manner: “I might just do that”. 

When finally knocked there was silence, both on the phone and behind the door. “Hang on”, the man then said and he heard shuffling of feet, before the door swung open and he stood eye to eye with a small Asian boy with smooth dark hair and fascinatingly fine features. 

Miller couldn’t believe it, not only was this guy sweet over the phone, he was also unfairly beautiful. His phone was still pressed to his ear, as was his own and for a second they just stared at each other, Miller unable to tear his gaze away from the man’s face. 

For a second panic rushed through him when he realized the utter craziness of this situation. But then a huge slow, incredulous smile spread across the boy’s face, lighting up his features. 

“Hi”, was the only thing he could say.

“Who’s the cliché now”, his opposite asked, still talking into the phone. Miller just grinned. 

“That’s gonna be one hell of a phone bill”, the dark haired boy remarked. Miller hung up the phone and shoved it into his pocket. 

“Definitely worth it”, he answered and he hadn’t thought it possible but the guys face lit up even more. 

“I’m Miller”, he finally introduced himself, feeling a little stupid, but he was too bowled over by his luck to feel too awkward about it. 

“Monty”, the other guy replied, extending his hand. Miller took it, not breaking the intense eye contact they had going on, “pleasure to meet you Monty”. 

The slight blush that crept up Monty’s face was simply the cutest thing Miller had ever seen. “Would you like to uh.. come in?”, Monty finally asked and Miller couldn’t help the ridiculously wide smile that felt like it was threating to break his face. 

Seemed like he wasn’t going to write that essay after all. Although he couldn’t say he minded.


End file.
